


(what if)

by buttcat



Series: the one where dean is a pushover and sam is fcuking crazy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, OFCD (original female crossroads demon), Reference to non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttcat/pseuds/buttcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Dean's in Hell. Dean's in Hell and Sam's left topside, so basically it's his job now to get Dean out again, because Sam loves the shit out of his brother, and he knows for a fact that Dean loves him back. Probably talking to a crossroads demon will help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(what if)

**Author's Note:**

> this is not actually porn oops
> 
> short and dumb sequel to Goodbye Brother which actually WAS porn 
> 
> and when i say short i mean SHORT

"Hey, baby," she says. "What can I do you for?"

She's the kind of woman Dean used to like, back when he did that sorta thing - long, wavy dark hair, full pouty lips, long lashes. Were he here, Dean'd be all over that in a second. Only he's not, Sam reflects, which is why they're talking in the first place.

Even without the red eyes it's obvious she's not human. She moves like smoke, like oil, leading with her sinuous neck and pulling her hips and waist along behind. She's new, Sam guesses, because she hasn't quite remembered yet how to mimic human seduction. 

"Shut up," Sam says. "You know why I'm here."   

Her pretty lips curl up wide and pleased. "I sure do, Sammy boy," she says. "Go ahead and ask." 

"I want my brother back," he says, without preamble. She flashes him a dazzling smile.

"Impatient, huh?" she coos. "No reason for it. You know, your brother's got all the time in the world."

"Shut the fuck _up,_ bitch," Sam growls, starting towards her, and she giggles.

"Please, call me Chelsea," she says.

"I'm not fucking around," he says. "Can you do it or not?" 

"Hm." She makes a show of tapping her manicured nails against her chin. "Nah, sorry," she says finally.  

"What do you want?" Sam asks. "I'll give you anything. Not just my soul, other stuff, too -."

"I know, I know, you're desperate," she says. "Your offer's tempting, but I really, honestly can't."

"The fuck you can't," Sam says.

She shrugs. "Sorry, can't do it. It's impossible."

"How come?"

"Plenty of reasons," she says, shrugging. "They're having too much fun with him down there? He's already a demon? Or maybe," she says, like it's just dawned on her. "Maybe he doesn't want to come back. Maybe he'd rather stay down in the basement." 

Sam laughs at her. "That doesn't make sense. Of course he wants to come back."

"I dunno, sport," she says. "Maybe he wants to be somewhere  _you_ can't reach him. Maybe you make him so sick he'd rather get whipped and butchered than let you touch him again."

"You don't know fucking anything," he snarls.

"Oh yeah? You so sure? Dean didn't like it," she sings. "Dean didn't like taking baby brother's dick - "  

Sam's got the Colt out of its holster and ready to fire, but she's blinked out of existence before he could even get the safety off. "Fucking useless lying  _bitch,"_ he yells into the night. Underneath that a nasty thought is pulling at him insistently, _what if, what if,_ making his stomach churn,  _what if he hadn't liked it, what if he'd just gone along -_ and Sam stomps that thought into oblivion before it's even fully formed, because he doesn't like the feel of it. Demons lie and Dean loves him, these are irrefutable facts and he'll rely on them as he always has. Dean loves him more than anything and that's why he  _will_ get him back. 


End file.
